yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Damai Secondary School
Damai Secondary School is a government co-educational secondary school in Singapore. It stands next to the Bedok Reservoir, flanked by the Pan Island Expressway (PIE). History Damai Secondary School was established in 1994. Currently, it has approximately 1,500 students (known as Damaians). The school has been expanded several times. In 2000, the National Education corner was added. Between 2002 and 2004 the school was upgraded under the PRIME programme, enlarging and improving the school facilities. Bedok North Secondary School Bedok North Secondary School is a secondary school in Singapore. Founded in 1981 it shared the same campus with Temasek Secondary School for a year before being relocated to Bedok North Avenue 3. It has been relocated to 20 Jalan Damai on 4 December 1999 to accommodate the increasing number of students. It will be closed on 1 January 2018, with operations merged with Damai Secondary (as mentioned). Facilities Damai has a main building including a general-purpose hall, about 40 to 50 classrooms (including the Geography and History Rooms), an AV Theatre, Media Resource Library, 4 Computer Labs, 2 Physics Labs, 2 Biology Labs, 2 Chemistry Labs, Staff Common Rooms, a Canteen, a bookshop, general office, conference room, Homec (home economics) kitchen, Home Economics Room, Design and Technology staff room, D&T Innovation Lab, and two D&T workshops. There is also a "Harmony Room" with exhibits on the different races in Singapore and their unique cultures. Damai is developing a "wireless mobile learning environment" through the use of Bluetooth or WiFi technology. This allows students to use their handphones occasionally in class to send answers to questions that their teachers sent using laptops. Co-curricular activities (CCAs) As an integral part of Singapore's educational system, Damai has planned for suitable CCA programmes to teach pupils skills, inculcate in them the correct values and desirable social attitudes, and provide for healthy recreation. Performing groups include English drama, Guzheng, Modern dance, choir, symphonic band, netball, canoeing, softball and rugby. Uniformed groups include The Boy's Brigade, Girl Guides, NCC, NPCC, Scouts and SJAB. Clubs and societies include Art Club, Library and Media club, including Student Council. Various appearances of Damai Secondary School include in April 2010 (with black flats) and for some reasons, service 59 was the one that usually goes from Tampines. House Affiliations To encourage a competitive spirit, Damai Secondary School has a house system comprising four houses. They are the Achievers (Red), Strivers (Blue), Victors (Green), and Winners (Yellow). At the start of every year, each new student starting in Secondary 1 is allocated by the PE department into one of these houses, based on his/her index number in class. There are regular house meetings for the selection of new house leaders, and allowing the house members to decide if they want to join in a particular sports events on sports day. Following the house meetings there are house-related activities such as sports or quizzes. There is a cumulative points system, strengthened by participation in sport or other events. At the end of the year, the house that has accumulated the most points is declared "house of the year", winning the trophy of the house of the year. Damai's emphasis on the society and National Education In line with Singapore's holistic education system and policies, Damai Secondary School emphasizes the society and National Education. There is an annual National Education Learning Journey for all Damaians. Based on their academic levels, students visit different places of heritage in Singapore. This provides them with actual experience of Singapore's history and heritage. NE-related facilities in Damai consist of a mini NE garden, a NE corner at one of the staircases, and a NE concept flowchart mural just outside the school canteen. Uniform and discipline Damai students wear an all-white uniform: white shirt (with dark school tie), white trousers and maroon coloured skirt for girls, white shoes and socks. Boys in secondary 1 and secondary 2 must wear short trousers, graduating to long trousers in secondary 3. The disciplinary system is based on a demerit points system for minor offences. Students earn 5 demerit points each time their shirt is not tucked in or they are not wearing their tie or for being late to class, eating in class, etc. If they reach 10 points they must serve a detention. At 20 points there is another detention, and the student's parents are informed. Students who reach 30 demerit points in one term are suspended for a number of days (girls) or spanked on the bottom with a big cane (boys) and their conduct is marked "Fair". Detentions are also given out for latecoming. The detention lasts 2 to 4 hours and must be served the following day. Students who fail to turn up for the allotted detention receive suspension (girls) or spanking (boys). Every week there is an attire check to make sure the pupils are wearing their uniform properly and their hair is not dyed or too long. Boys who are caught smoking in school uniform are disciplined with two smacks of the cane and are also referred to the health authority to attend smoking cessation clinic. For other serious offences such as fighting or vandalism, the student, if male, must receive a "public caning" whereby he is brought in front of an assembly of the full student body either in the hall or on the parade square. Normally a public caning at Damai involves several boys punished in turn. The spanking ceremony is performed by the school's Discipline Master, with a minimum of two strokes across the buttocks for each offender. This serves as a deterrent and it is often only necessary to hold one or two public canings each term.Damai Discipline Procedures page (2008). School Logo Designed by Samuel Teo Gek Seng, the DMSS logo incorporates the initials DSS of Damai Secondary School, forming the seed of education which is of primary importance in the formative years of young people and which when carefully planted will grow into flames of faith, hope, and charity, the three components of the school motto. References External links * Official site Category:Secondary schools in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 1994 Category:Bedok